


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

by Winrael



Series: TAF HiJack [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Canon Injury, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Minor Bullying, Miscommunication, do not own not even the video, seriously if you haven't seen it you should, snowman building, song from frozen, video inspiration, which is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winrael/pseuds/Winrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Jack meet when Hiccup is young and become friends. After Hiccup loses his leg he worries that Jack won't want to stay with him. He locks himself in his room and Jack tries to get him to come outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAlchemicFox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheAlchemicFox).
  * Inspired by [Hey Hiccup, Do You Want To Build a Snowman? (ROTG/HTTYD/FROZEN CMV)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33962) by TheAlchemicFox. 



Hiccup met Jack when he was small well smaller. He was around six years old and had wandered away from his father, who was fishing, to explore part of the woods. It surprised him when he found someone else in the forest. As he got closer he saw it was a boy probably a teenager. The boy was wearing a white shirt, brown pants and a brown cloak, but what caught Hiccups attention was the lack of shoes. It wasn't as cold as it gets on Berk, but it was still cold and it had snowed. He wondered if the boy was even alive so he carefully walked as quietly as he could and poked the boy. He was cool to the touch, but not overly so and the short touch caused him to stir and then jolt awake.  
“Mister, are you OK? It’s been snowing aren't you cold?”  
The boy looked straight at him and Hiccup could see he had bright blue eyes.  
“I’m not cold. You can see me?”  
Hiccup scrunched up his nose in confusion  
“Of course I can see you, you’re sitting right there. I’m Hiccup what’s your name?”  
“I’m Jack Frost.”  
“The winter spirit?”  
“You've heard of me?”  
“My mom left a storybook. Dad put it away, but I found it.”  
“Your mother?”  
“No one’s seen her since I was a baby. Do you think she left because I was small?”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“It’s what some of the other kids say.”  
“Hiccup being small shouldn't matter.”  
“It matters to Vikings. I can’t even lift a bola.”  
“What’s a bola?”  
“It’s a rope with a rock tied to the end.”  
“Hiccup being small doesn't mean there’s nothing you can do. You’re still young maybe someday you’ll find something in life that you’re better at than anyone else.”  
“You think so?”  
“Absolutely come on you wanna play?”  
“Play what?”  
“Play in the snow! Come on I’ll show you.”  
With that Jack showed Hiccup how to make snowballs and how to throw them, how to make a snowman and snow angels and everything he could think of except for one thing. He felt like ice skating, but Hiccup didn't have skates and unlike Jack it would be bad if he tried to do it barefoot. Plus he didn’t know where a pond or lake was. Soon it was time for dinner and Hiccup had to go home. He looked sad so Jack promised to see him tomorrow. He brightened up and waved good-bye.  
“Hiccup, where did you go today? You were gone for hours.”  
Hiccup didn't want to tell his dad about Jack. It felt nice having a secret friend and he didn't want anyone to take it from him so he said,  
“I was looking for trolls. The ones Gobber says steal your socks.”  
Stoic put his head in his hands. He wished Gobber had never told his son that. The next day the same thing happened. Hiccup went off to the woods to play with Jack. This continued for months until close to the end of winter when Jack told Hiccup he had to leave for a while.  
“Why do you have go?”  
“Hiccup winter is ending here. I am a winter spirit. I have to bring snow to other places and as much as I goof off and blow off deadlines. I do have a job.”  
“Will you come back?”  
“Of course. The first snow of the year you come find me and I’ll be waiting. I promise.”  
“I’ll miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you too little buddy.”  
This continued for years as Hiccup grew up he was always sad when winter ended as it meant he couldn’t see his friend, but Jack always promised to be back again next year. When Hiccup started working for Gobber as a blacksmith Jack showed him what skates were like to see if he could make his own pair. It took a few tries to make sure they wouldn’t hurt his feet and wouldn't fall apart, but he got a nice pair of skates.  
Hiccup showed him to a cove where there was a nice pond and Jack made sure it was solidly frozen over before he started to teach Hiccup how to ice-skate. Unfortunately with all the falls Hiccup was soon soaking wet and shivering.  
“Hiccup you need to get changed into something dry.”  
“No I wanna play. I don’t want to miss any time I have with you.”  
Jack had to keep from smiling. He was happiest with Hiccup these days, but it would be horrible of him to let his young charge get sick.  
“Don’t worry about it Hiccup I can come with you.”  
“Into town? What if people see you? I don’t want you to get chased away.”  
“Hiccup you’re the first person to see me in years. You have to believe to see. I think we’ll be OK.”  
“I don’t want to lose you Jack. You’re my best friend.”  
“You’re my best friend too Hiccup. I’ll never leave you if I can help it.”  
When they got into town a lot of the things Jack wondered about Hiccup now made sense. Why he spent so much time with Jack even risking the dangerous chill. Why he never talked much about his people after that first time.  
Everyone looked at him like he was a mistake. Like he didn't belong there and it was obvious Hiccup noticed. It made Jack want to spirit Hiccup away like in the old fairy tales, but he knew that even with how they treated him, Hiccup would miss his home. Although the thought had some merit perhaps when Hiccup was older.  
Finally jeers from what appeared to be a set of twins made Jack snap. He carefully positioned himself and tossed a snowball at one making it look like it had been thrown by the other. This set of a fight between them and they began to brawl in the snow.  
He returned to hiccups side with a slightly smug smile to see a shocked look on Hiccups face which melted into a gentle smile. He mouthed ‘thanks Jack.’ And Jack nodded pleased that he brought a smile to Hiccup’s face.  
After Hiccup changed they continued to play and at the end before Hiccup went home he grabbed Jack in as big a hug as he could manage.  
“Thanks for standing up for me today Jack.”  
“No problem Hiccup. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
So time continued to pass and sometimes Jack would follow Hiccup into town to make sure he got home alright. Then something happened. It started before winter so Jack wasn’t there, but Hiccup shot down a Night Fury. When it came down to it though Hiccup couldn't bring himself to kill it, instead he began to train it.  
Soon they were soaring together and had become close. Unfortunately they couldn't remain a secret forever especially with how well Hiccup was doing in training and Astrid caught them. Fortunately she agreed not to tell anyone. Unfortunately Hiccup now had a dilemma. He now knew where the nest was and he was supposed to kill a dragon tomorrow.  
He wished Jack would come early, but knew he wouldn't arrive until after the first snow. He could really use someone to talk to. Part of him wanted to just climb on Toothless and leave, but he couldn't bear the possibility of never seeing Jack again.  
Soon he found himself in the arena in front of his whole village and he knew he couldn't do it. All he could think about was Jack playing with a snow bunny that had dared to approach the pair and how much value he placed even in such a small life.  
That’s why when he was sitting on the cliff with Astrid he said wouldn't.  
“Well I wouldn't. 300 years and I’m the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon.”  
“So what are you going to do?”  
“Eh probably something stupid.”  
“Good, but you've already done that.”  
Then Hiccup smirked feeling an idea form in his mind,  
“Then something crazy.”  
He rallied the other teens from Dragon training and flew to where the nest was. He got everybody working on distracting the large dragon while he went to free Toothless. Just when he thought he was about to drown his dad rescued him and Toothless. Finally it seemed like they understood each other.  
“Dad if I don’t make it, when it first snows this year, do me a favor.”  
“Anything, but don’t talk like that before heading into battle.”  
“I want you to take the storybook mom left to the cove. Astrid will know which one.”  
Stoic nodded and Hiccup took off in the air. He managed to defeat the being which would later be called Green Death, but he fell off Toothless and blacked out. When he woke up he saw Toothless and moved to get out of bed only to find the bottom portion of his left leg was missing.  
It seemed so inane considering the fact that he came out of such a fight and mostly intact, but all he could think about was the fact that he wouldn’t be able to run and play with Jack like he used to. His thoughts were interrupted by his father coming in with what appeared to be a bowl of broth. He explained about what happened after the fight and how the dragons were living with them now. Hiccups leg had been badly burned and mangled so they had to cut it off.  
He explained that Gobber was preparing to make him a prosthetic, but needed to see his leg and wanted his opinion on the mechanics. Hiccup was barely paying attention, but he nodded and soon enough Stoic left.  
The next day it began to snow and Hiccup tried to get out of bed to go to the woods where he met Jack, but he didn't even get a couple feet before he collapsed in pain. His shout alerted his father who burst into the room and quickly got him back on the bed.  
“Hiccup, don’t try too much at once you need to heal first. Then you can start to walk again. Gobber’s almost finished working on the prosthetic and when you’re healed we can attach it to your leg.“  
Hiccup nodded but inside he was feeling horrible. What kind of friend could he be to the always playful spirit if he was stuck in bed? Even when he got the prosthetic it would take months before he would be able to move on it like he used to. Winter would be over.  
He spent the day thinking about it only distracted when his father brought in food and the healer changed the bandages on his stump. Finally he managed to drift off tears falling slowly down his face. Where was Jack?  
The next day he had finished his breakfast when he heard a knock on the door,  
“Hey Hiccup? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let’s go and play. I haven’t seen you yet this winter and I worried you’d left until it occurred to me you might’ve just been sick or something. Won’t you come out? We could do something else. It doesn't have to be a snowman.”  
Hiccup couldn't help but snap,  
“Go away Jack.”  
“Ok bye.”  
He sounded so sad and apologetic that Hiccup felt guilty. He knew it wasn't Jack’s fault and that there was no way he could know about Hiccups injury, but being reminded of the things he couldn't do was painful. A couple days passed before there was another knock on his door this one slightly more tentative.  
“Do you want to build a snowman? I can trick the twins into a brawl. I think some company is overdue or I’ll begin to talk to objects. It’s getting pretty lonely all by myself, just watching the time go by.”  
Hiccup didn't respond at all this time and Jack was getting worried. He wandered around the town all day making snowballs, but it just didn't feel right without Hiccup. The next day he overheard something and got closer.  
“Has anyone here heard from Hiccup?” Fishlegs  
“No it’s no good he won’t come out of his room. I think he’s still in shock over his first big battle wound.” Astrid  
“Isn’t Gobber making him a prosthetic?” Fishlegs  
“Yes, but he can’t use it until he’s healed and even then it will take time before he relearns how to walk without assistance.” Astrid  
“Do you think we should stop by and check in on him?” Fishlegs  
“There’s no point he won’t let anyone in his room besides his father and even then only when he has food. I think the only thing we can do is give him time to figure it out on his own.” Astrid  
Suddenly the past few days made more sense, the reason why Hiccup snapped at him. Suddenly Jack was overcome with worry. What if Hiccup never wanted to see him again? Unable to bear the thought he went back to the door leading to Hiccups room and knocked carefully.  
“Hiccup? Please I know you’re in there. People are asking where you’ve been. They say to give it time and I’m trying to just know I’m here for you please let me in. You’re the only one who believes, you’re all I have and I don’t know what to do.”  
Jack tried to choke back a sob as he asked once more,  
“Do you want to build a snowman?”  
Tears mad their way down his cheeks as he sat in front of the doors. Inside the room Hiccup felt guilty about the soft sobs he could hear and tried once more to get up. He pushed the blankets back and balanced carefully on his remaining foot while hopping over to the door.  
When he opened it Jack leapt up and smiled at him.  
“Of course I want to build a snowman, but I can barely walk. I was so worried you wouldn’t want to stay with me anymore.”  
Jack pulled Hiccup carefully into a hug trying not to hurt him and said,  
“I promised didn't I? I’ll never leave you if I can help it. You’re my best friend Hiccup.” Hiccup cried softly into Jack shirt before pulling back with a smile.  
“If you can grab me something to use as a crutch, I can probably make it outside with your help. Let’s go build a snowman Jack.”  
The pair carefully headed outside and Hiccup was warmed by the sight of dragons and humans getting along.  
“That’s something you did Hiccup. Without you this wouldn't be possible.”  
“Looks like you were right Jack.”  
“Hmm? About what?”  
“I did find something I was better at than anyone else. I learned how to train a dragon.” And in that moment that was all that mattered.  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed please leave a comment and/or Kudos


End file.
